Transformers: Maximize
Transformers maximize is an animated series based on the transformers toy line by Hasbro, it's transformers animated mixed with transformers war for cybertron and transformers the movie Plot Several years ago, the planet Cybertron was consumed by a civil war by the two Transformer factions, the Autobots led by Optimus Prime, and the Decepticons led by Megatron. Optimus jettisoned the AllSpark, a mystical artifact that brings life to the planet, into space, but Megatron and his Decepitcon forces have infected the core of Cybertron, also a Transformer, with Dark Energon, which then begins to spread over the entire planet. so optimus and his team journey to remove the Dark Energon from Cybertron's core, Optimus speaks with Cybertron's core, which informs him that it has been heavily damaged by the Dark Energon. It states that it can repair itself by shutting down, but the process will take millions of years during which Cybertron will become cold, barren, and lifeless. The core then tells Optimus that if he carries a small piece of the core with him, the core can still survive during the repairs. Optimus accepts the burden and the core relinquishes the Autobot Matrix of Leadership.With the planet soon to shut down, Optimus orders the evacuation of all Autobot cities. Optimus and his team leave cybertron on a starship called the ark and sent out to look for the allspark in the hope it will save their world, but megatron and his decepitcons follow them in their ship called the nemesis and plan to find the allspark frist and take over the galaxy, but during the battle both ship are hit hard and crash land on a planet called earth. Now Optimus Prime with both his human allies and his autobot team must find the allspark and protect the earth and the galaxy from megatron and his decepticon forces. Autobots .Optimus Prime: ' the noble and chivalrous leader of the Autobots. .'Jazz: 'first lieutenant '.BumbleBee: Scout .Ratchet: 'Autobot medic .'Ironhide: ' weapons specialist .'Prowl: 'security officer .'Hound: 'combat stratigest .'Mirage: 'Navigator/spy .'Sideswipe: 'young autobot pilot who lives for speed .'WheelJack: 'mechanic scientist .'Bulkhead: 'Demolitions expert .'Arcee: 'intelligence officer .'Jetfire: 'air combat specialist .'Perceptor: ' scientific adviser. .'Hotshot: 'young autobot soldier in training .'SunStreaker: '''special mission officer and sideswipe's brother .The '''Aerialbots: the aerialbots are the few Seekers loyal to the Autobots rather than the Decepticons. Although they're an eccentric group, they provide invaluable air support for their ground-bound comrades. The Aerialbots under Silverbolt's command are capable of combining into Superion. * Silverbolt (leader) * Air Raid * Fireflight * Slingshot * Skydive Decepticons .Megatron: 'the tyrannical leader of the Decepticons. .'Starscream: 'Megatron's second-in-command .'Soundwave: 'communications officer .'Knock Out: 'a Decepticon medic .'Breakdown: 'a powerful and brutish Decepticon warrior .'Airachnid: 'a devious female Decepticon .'Dreadwing: 'an expert in explosives .'Thundercracker: 'Mechanic .'Skywarp: 'spy .'Blitzwing: 'Trooper .'Lugnut: 'Demolitions expert .'Slipstream: 'female seeker .'Barricade: 'enforcing officer .'Demolisher: 'weapon specialist .'Snowcat: 'scout .'Blackout: 'Military expert .'Scavenger: 'Mad Scientist .'Shockwave: 'Intelligene officer .The '''Combaticons: '''the first combiner experiment and form the imposing Bruticus. * Onslaught * Brawl * Vortex * Swindle * Blast Off .The '''Vehicons: '''a legion of identical Decepticon foot soldiers that make up the bulk of Megatron's army. Humans .'Flash Sentry: He is a guitarist in a band who dreams of serching for aliens and becoming earth's new hero, his dream finally come true when he and his friends have joined the autobots against the decepitcons. His autobot partner is Hotshot. .Thunder bass: 'Flash's best friend, his autobot partner is sideswipe .'Sandalwood: 'Eco-kid, his autobot partner is hound .'Micro Chips: 'a techie, he is also a computer hacker, his autobot partner is wheeljack. .'Heath Burns: 'athlete, he is also a peerless womanizer, his autobot partner is sunstreaker .'Norman: 'wreckless but kind-hearted skateboarder, his autobot partner is bumblebee .'Nolan North: 'drama artist, his autobot partner is Mirage .'General Freeman: 'General Freeman is a United States military officer aiding the Autobots in their fight on Earth. .'Applejack: 'Cowgirl and Thunder bass's love intersest. .'Fluttershy: 'an animal rescue center volunteer and Norman's love intersest .'Pinkie Pie: 'Comedian and Micro Chips's love intersest .'Rainbow Dash: 'Canterlot High School's resident jock, being captain of all the school's sports teams and Sandalwood's love intersest .'Rarity: 'Fashionista and Nolan North's love intersest .'Sunset Shimmer: 'Rocker girl and Heath Burns's love intersest .'Twilight Sparkle: 'smartest girl in school and flash sentry's love intersest .'Adagio Dazzle: 'Ally of the decepticons .'Aria Blaze: 'another ally of the decepticons .'Sonata Dusk: 'third ally of the decepticons .'Trixie Lulamoon: 'main ally of the decepticons .'Madeline Pynch: 'evil business woman who allies with the decepticons to make more money. .'Doctor Thaddeus Morocco: 'an evil scientist who work with the decepticons to take over the world. .'Principal Celestia: 'She is the principal of Canterlot High School. .'Vice Principal Luna: 'She is the vice principal of Canterlot High School and younger sister of Principal Celestia. Locations '''Central City: ' A futuristic city located in the northwest of the united states. It is the main setting of the show and is where the Autobots live. .'''High Grand: High Grand is the location of the Autobots' base on Earth: a missile silo built into one of the Rocky Mountains. The Autobots have filled the base with their technology. The Command Center houses a GroundBridge built by Ratchet which they use to deploy troops around the country. The silo also has a hangar for storage. .Darkmount: '''a massive, 5.5 mile high fortress situated near central city. Forbidding and evil, it is armed with multiple fusion cannons, making it the perfect foothold for Megatron's future conquest of Earth. It's also sometimes called '''New Kaon. .Canterlot High School: Canterlot High School, also referred to as Canterlot High '''or '''CHS, is a high school located in Central City. .Fossil Fuels: The city's oil refinery. Its logo is an parody of Sludge. .Wyatt Toy: A toy store. Its name is derived from the show's character designer, Derrick J. Wyatt. .Tigatron Stadium: The city's baseball stadium. .The Ark: 'the city-sized ship that the Autobots left Cybertron on during the Great Exodus. Unlike other galactic transports, the ''Ark was extremely large, and had other special modifications made by Optimus Prime, such as its gold color, as other transports were gray. .'''The ''Nemesis: ''the Decepticon's warship it is at least three miles long, the Nemesis is the largest ship made on Cybertron as well as being flagship of the Decepticon fleet. .Burger Boy: 'A fast food restaurant frequented by flash and his friends and, later on, the Autobots. The restaurant's name is a parody of Burger King. .'the Sweet Shoppe: 'a small cafe on a street corner. .'Cybertron: '''the home planet of the Transformers. .Arclight:'' ''an Autobot starship commanded by Ultra Magnus. . ''Leviathan'': a Decepticon ship commanded by Switchblade. It's equipped with a GroundBridge for troop deployment on the ground. .'Alden Military Base: '''a base in the United States of America run by the military. It has a lot of jeeps and helicopters. .'Dinobot Island: Small isolated island where the Dinobots are living. .Green Tower: The largest tower in Central City where Doc Green designs and tests his creations, Its appearance is that of a giant spark plug. .Crystal Prep Academy: Crystal Prep Academy or CPA, also known as Crystal Prep High School and sometimes referred to simply as Crystal Prep, is a high school located in Central City. Its rival school is Canterlot High School. Other Autobots .Ultra Magnus: 'commander of the Wreckers .'Smokescreen: 'eager young Autobot recruit .'Cliffjumper: 'Autobot freedom fighter .'Warpath: 'member of the Autobot resistance. .'Scattershot: 'Protector .'Grimlock: 'the leader of the Dinobots .'Sludge: 'member of the Dinobots .'Slug: 'member of the Dinobots. .'Snarl: 'member of the Dinobots. .'Swoop: 'member of the Dinobots .'Meltdown: 'An Autobot Guardian .'Front-Line: 'close combat specialist .'Catapult: 'Autobot assassin .'Anomaly: 'scientist and soldier .'Doubletake: 'Cybertronian police enforcer and former Decepticon .'Ripraw: 'hulking warrior .'Showdown: 'a gladiator .'Macro: 'a mechanic .'Triage: '''a medic type . 'Overclock: '''master spy .'Monsoon: 'colossal fighter .'Sparkscape: 'excellent supporting soldier. .'Swagger: 'stealthy samurai .'Outsider: 'antisocial lone-wolf .'Chromia: 'commander of New Kalis .'Autotroopers: 'the cannon fodder of the Autobot army, the counterparts of the Decepticons' Vehicons. .'Heatwave: 'leader of the Rescue Bots .'Blades: ' the team's field medic .'Chase: 'police enforcer .'Boulder: 'engineer .'Salvage: 'builder .'Blurr: 'the fastest of the fast .'High Tide: 'drill instructor .'Strongarm: 'law enforcement .'Drift: 'bounty hunter .'Windblade: 'Warrior Class .'Cosmos: 'Tasked with recon and communication .'Override: 'scout .'Powerglide: 'an Autobot plane .'Stepper: 'a racing rival of Sideswipe .'Omega Supreme: 'the mightiest Autobot of them all. .'Metroplex: a gigantic Autobot whose alternate mode is a city. .Cameo: 'Spy .'Pitstop: 'warrior .'Bombast: 'A heavyweight explosive specialist Other Decepticons .'Motormaster: 'the king of the road .'Dragstrip: 'Slayer-type .'Dirge: 'a member of the Decepticon army. .'Ramjet: 'brutal aerial warrior .'Dead End: 'Tracker-type .'Skyquake: 'split-Spark twin of Dreadwing .'Makeshift: 'a Shifter .'Sharpshot: 'the leader of the Insecticons. .'Kickback: 'A member of the Insecticons .'Hardshell: 'A member of the Insecticons ,'Bombshock: 'A member of the Insecticons .'Quake: 'a big, angry, warlike Decepticon. .'Bludgeon: 'martial-arts .'Thrust: 'brutal aerial warrior .'Wildrider: 'not a very nice person. .'Switchblade: 'a ruthless and brutal Decepticon Commander, Captain of the ''Leviathan and has his own armada of Flight Vehicons. .'Duststorm: '''Decepticon warrior .'Conduit: 'a frightening spiritual killer .'Shellshock: 'A soldier and a career killer .'Derail: '''An explosives expert . '''Deadheat': Speed demon . Astraea: 'risktaker .'Mismatch: 'A raging brute .'Hotwire: 'a money hungry arms dealer .'Drive-By: 'an assassin .'Rampart: 'a walking fortress .'Flatline: 'A terrifying master of the elements .'Diabla: 'Spy .'Firebreaker: 'Specializing in recon, stealth, and hacking .'Pandemic: 'Utilizing venomous weapons .'Trypticon: 'A titan of a Decepticon .'Contagion: 'assassin .'Rollcage: 'a loud and lethal Decepticon .'Breakneck: 'warrior Other Humans .'Dean Cadance: 'the Dean of Crystal Prep. .'Principal Cinch: 'The headmistress of Crystal Prep Academy. .'Indigo Zap: 'A Crystal Prep Academy student .'Lemon Zest: 'A Crystal Prep Academy student .'Photo Finish: 'the school photographer. .'Sour Sweet: 'A Crystal Prep Academy student .'Sugarcoat: 'A Crystal Prep Academy student .'Sunny Flare: 'A Crystal Prep Academy student .'Shining Armor: ' Twilight Sparkle's older brother .'Snails: 'Trixie's henchman .'Snips: 'Trixie's henchman .'Amethyst Star: 'fashionista pop star .'Apple Bloom: 'the younger sister of Applejack .'Mrs. Cake: 'Works with Mr. Carrot Cake at the Sweet Shoppe .'Miss Cheerilee: 'Works as a teacher at Canterlot High School and possibly as the librarian. .'Derpy: 'Canterlot High School student .'Diamond Tiara: 'Canterlot High School student. .'DJ Pon-3: 'Rocker .'Fleur Dis Lee: 'Crystal Prep Academy student. .'Granny Smith: 'Works as the lunch lady in theCanterlot High School cafeteria. Also teaches a home-ec class. .'Lyra Heartstrings: 'Rocker .'Maud Pie: 'Pinkie's older sister .'Octavia Melody: 'Drama .'Pixel Pizzaz: 'Fashionista .'Roseluck: 'Eco-kid .'Scootaloo: 'freshman. .'Silver Spoon: 'Fashionista .'Suri Polomare: 'Crystal Prep Academy student .'Sweetie Belle: 'the younger sister of Rarity .'Sweetie Drops: 'Eco-kid .'Upper Crust: 'Crystal Prep Academy student .'Violet Blurr: 'Fashionista .'Big Mac: 'the older brother of Applejack and Apple Bloom .'Bulk Biceps: 'Athlete .'Mr. Carrot Cake: 'works at the Sweet Shoppe alongside Mrs. Cake. .'Cranky Doodle: 'teacher .'Flam and Flim: 'Two brothers who run a pawn shop .'Geri: old timer .Jet Set: 'Crystal Prep Academy student .'Neon Lights: 'Crystal Prep Academy student .'Royal Pin: 'Crystal Prep Academy student .'Trenderhoof: 'Crystal Prep Academy student .'Babs: 'Athlete .'Fleetfoot: 'A member of the soccer team. .'Mrs. Harshwhinny: ' A teacher at Canterlot High School. .'High Winds: A member of the soccer team. .Spitfire: 'A member of the soccer team. .'Sunflower: 'Applejack's cousin and Babs's sister. .'Soarin': A member of the soccer team. .Chance-A-Lot:'The football team's quarterback. .'Aqua Blossom: 'Fashionista .'Blueberry Cake: 'Fashionista .'Blueberry Pie: 'Comedian .'Cherry Crash: 'Rocker .'Cloudy Kicks: 'Athlete .'Fuchsia Blush: 'Drama .'Golden Hazel: 'Drama .'Lavender Lace: 'Drama .'Mystery Mint: 'Rocker .'Paisley: 'Eco-kid .'Raspberry Fluff: 'Comedian .'Rose Heart: 'Fashionista .'Scribble Dee: 'Techie .'Sophisticata: 'Drama .'Starlight: 'Eco-kid .'Sweet Leaf: 'Eco-kid .'Tennis Match: 'Athlete .'Velvet Sky: 'Techie .'Watermelody: 'Drama .'Brawly Beats: 'Drummer in Flash Sentry's band. .'Bright Idea: 'Techie .'Captain Planet: 'Eco-kid .'Crimson Napalm: 'Rocker .'Curly Winds: 'Athlete .'Indigo Wreath: 'Drama .'Ringo: 'Plays bass guitar in Flash Sentry's band and synthesizer .'Scott Green: 'Fashionista .'Teddy: 'Athlete .'Valhallen: 'Rocker .'Wiz Kid:'Techie .'Lieutenant Ziegler: 'a member of the United States Army .'Private Daley: 'a member of the United States military. .'The President of the United States: '''the head of state of their respective country. '''Dr. Ezra "Doc" Greene: founder and owner of green tech, top inventor, scientist, and the father of Francine Greene. Francine "Frankie" Elma Greene: '''Canterlot High School student. '''Mayor Lusky: '''The Mayor of Central city who wears a toupee which always comes off in different incidents. Mayor Luskey is vain and egocentric where he would often blame his mistakes on other people or claim credit for ideas that aren't his. '''Mrs. Luskey: '''The wife of Mayor Luskey who was the former Miss central '''Huxley Prescott: '''Central city local TV reporter. '''Mr. Harrison: '''a resident of Central city '''Mr. Rubio - Mr. Rubio is a resident of Central City and the husband of Mrs. Rubio. Mrs. Rubio - Mrs. Rubio is a resident of Central City and the wife of Mr. Rubio. Mrs. Neederlander: '''Mrs. Neederlander is an elderly resident of Central City who runs a quiet bed and breakfast. She has a cat named Mr. Pettypaws. '''Mr. Alper : a resident of Central City who is a member of its city council. Captain Fanzone: ' The Captain of the Central City Police Department '''Jerry: ' A resident of Central City who works as a bus driver and a truck driver. '''Mr. Bunty: '''Mr. Bunty is a resident of Central City. He works at the Central City Drive-In '''Pfeiffer - Mr. Pfeiffer is a jolly baker who runs a bakery Mr. Hunter: '''Mr. Hunter is a newsdealer and vendor. '''Hayley: '''Hayley is a resident who works as a pre-school teacher. Other Cybertronians '''Primus - Sometimes referred to as "The Creator" and "The Order-Bringer", Primus is an ancient and powerful being who is the source of energon, the blood and fuel that flows through the bodies of all living Transformers. After deafeating Unicron with the help of the original thirteen Transformers, Primus's spark chamber became the planet Cybertron's core, creating the lives of all Transformers through the Well of All-Sparks. When the war for Cybertron began, he made Orion Pax Autobot leader by inserting the Matrix of Leadership into him before drifting into a state of hibernation. Unicron- Sometimes referred to as "The Destroyer" and "The Chaos-Bringer", Unicron is an ancient and powerful being who is the source of dark energon, a form of energon with the ability to revive the bodies of dead Transformers as mindless zombies. After Primus and the original thirteen Transformers defeated him, Unicron drifted through space in a state of hibernation for millions of years. Terrorcons '''- The Terrorcons are the bodies of dead Transformers revived as mindless zombies by Dark Energon. '''Scraplets - A race of small robots that work in swarms and can consume any Cybertronians in mere seconds. They are feared pests on Cybertron, to the point where they were trapped in pods that were launched offworld in an effort to get rid of them. One such pod landed on Earth and became frozen in a block of ice, and was eventually discovered by the Autobots. Ignorant of its cargo, they brought it back to their base, where the Scraplets thawed out and nearly destroyed the Autobots and their technology. Fortunately, with the aid of their human allies, the Autobots were able to lure the Scraplets through a ground-bridge portal back to the Arctic, where the freezing cold temperatures froze them solid. Alpha Trion '''-One of the first Thirteen Transformers created by Primus, Alpha Trion was the Master archivist who ran Cybertron's Hall of Records in the city of Iacon before the war, he served as a mentor to a young Orion Pax and led him on his journey to becoming the next Prime. Smokescreen was assigned as Alpha Trion's personal bodyguard during the final days of the war for Cybertron, where they developed a strong friendship, but they lost contact after Smokescreen was captured by Decepticons during a raid on the Hall of Records. Alpha Trion then took several ancient relics from the Vaults of Iacon (including the Star Saber, the Omega Keys, and several others) and sent them on Earth in order for Optimus to find them. Humans Villains '''The Angry Archer: '''Aaron A. Archer is a Robin Hood-styled human villain who uses a bow and arrows (with the arrows being somewhat similar to Green Arrow's trick arrows) to commit crimes. '''Nanosec: '''Nino Sexton is a petty crook who Megatron drafted to help him acquire Dark energon for his army. He provided Sexton with the military's experimental speed suit, which enables the user to speed-skateat blurring speeds. However, overuse of the suit's abilities results in Sexton's body displaying symptoms of old age (as if he was speeding through time). '''Meltdown: '''Prometheus Black was a biotechnology engineer who attempts to replace weak soldiers with humans with bio-amplification tech, with Porter C. Powell supplying the test subjects. After Cyrus Rhodes went wild upon his attack on Bumblebee, Black's funding was cut by Powell for not even the prisons will lend him any more test subjects. He soon developed acidic powers after augmenting Bumblebee's hydraulic fluid with his steroids in his research to find a means to penetrate Cybertronium alloys, accidentally breathing in the vapors when the now-acidic liquid spills over his lab. He could melt through practically anything, while donning an anti-melting suit to control his abilities. '''Cyrus "the Colossus" Rhodes: '''A small old man with gray hair and former wrestler, he uses the biotech steroid pistons provided by Prometheus Black to stimulate the steroids injected in his body and grow in size and strength. Sharing the same ideology as Black, to grapple with Bumblebee to show the superiority of Black's research. However, Cyrus went on a berserker rampage as a result before Prowl took out his steroid pistons. However, Meltdown rebuilt the pistons to withstand Cybertronium metal (of which Prowl's weapons are made off) and recruited Cyrus to prevent any interference as he went after Sumdac. But once it was revealed that loud sounds are his weakness, the Autobots used this to their advantage to defeat him. '''Meltdown's Experiments - They are two hybrid creature that were created by Meltdown in order to make transforming humans. The bat-headed hybrid used to be Prometheus Black's lawyer. The sea creature hybrid (which had a shark-like head, octopus tentacles, and a crab claw) used to be Prometheus Black's stockbroker. Professor Princess: '''Her appearance is that of a young girl riding on a model horse called Powdered Sugar (who is similar to a My Little Pony doll), and she uses toy-themed weaponry. Her only motivation so far seems to be the destruction of violent toys and games. '''Headmaster: '''Henry Masterson is an ex-employee of doc green who was fired for his Headmaster exosuit being a potential war machine which green tech doesn't make. He has an intelligent but arrogant personality, and has a habit of using netspeak. Masterson seems to enjoy the destruction he causes. Using Bulkhead's body, Headmaster held the city hostage to promote his invention by taking over the power plant. Though the day was saved, the Headmaster escaped when he activated his "back-up systems" and changed into a small robot (similar to the original Headmasters). He was later rehired by Porter C. Powell, with his criminal actions nulled, to spearhead Green tech entry into the military weapons business. '''Master Disaster: '''A host and organizer of a pay per view television show named ''Speed Demon, ''He invited racers to race in an underground racing circuit for his pirate broadcast and earned his money through the audiences. He possessed an Allspark fragment remote control that enabled him to control the cars to fix the races but solely used it to control a blue color racing car Bumblebee deemed "Blue Racer" to do his dirty work. During the scuffle between the Autobots and the Decepticons, Master Disaster was arrested and his illegal racing ring was shut down. '''Slo-Mo: '''Her costume is Roaring Twenties-themed and she speaks with a Chicago accent that goes with that era. A former worker in a clock factory, She discovered a piece of the Allspark imbedded in a timepiece, which had the power to slow down and reverse time around anything and anyone she used it on. She gathered together the criminals of Central city to form a crime syndicate. It was revealed at the time that she used her timepiece on Nanosec's speed-suit to restore him to his rightful age (on a related note, she does have an interest to him). '''Porter C. Powell: '''He is the Chairman of the Board of Directors at green tech He was first seen when he cut off Prometheus Black's experiment fundings. then he steal green tech from doc green, Once CEO, Powell rehires Henry Masterson to use his Headmaster units to begin green tech's entry into military weapons making. Porter even used loopholes to keep Masterson from being arrested. Following the return of Doc green he and Henry Masterson were fired. Powell obtained full rights to morbots 's original schematics while CEO, and mass-produced a massive toyline for Christmas with Doc green legally powerless to stop it. However, due to Doctor Morocco using the toys to control the minds of the citizens of central city, Powell is bankrupted when he has to refund every customer starting with Doc green '''M.E.C.H. (the meaning of the acronym is unknown) was a terrorist organization that focused on utilizing advanced machinery to start a Newer World Order. M.E.C.H. attempted to steal a powerful nuclear device, but are stopped by the Autobots. They then primarily focus on the capture and dissection of any Transformer they can find so they can research their inner workings and create an army of their own Transformers as part of "Project: Chimera". Col. Leland Bishop / Silas: '''Leland Isaac Bishop was a member of the Special Operations branch of the US Military, but went rogue after being discharged for building Project: Damocles, a satellite-based laser weapon system, and went on to found and lead M.E.C.H into carry out his other ideas of weaponry under the stage-name Silas. '''M.E.C.H. Surgeon: '''The Surgeon was a high-ranking scientist who oversaw and managed M.E.C.H.'s experiments. He had a unique uniform resembling a lab coat. '''M.E.C.H. Agents - M.E.C.H. employed dozens of personnel that serve as both foot soldiers and scientists. Regardless of occupation, they all wore a matching green uniform with masks covering their faces. Silas was the only member of M.E.C.H. who doesn't wear a mask. some M.E.C.H. agents may be treacherous members of the U.S. military (the reason why they wear masks) and suggested an investigation be conducted for this. 'Colonel Quint Quarry: ' a big-game hunter who owned his own private island called Quarry Safariland where he held illegal safaris for hunting wildlife. Colonel Quarry has a wide array of gadgetry and vehicles at his command including the Heli-Jet (a helicopter with jet engines), a jeep equipped with net-launchers and camouflage features, and Q-Drones. Category:Transformers series Category:Animation Category:Hasbro Studios Category:Cartoon Network Category:Comedy Category:Action/Adventure Category:Science fiction